


BikeTale (Undertale AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Underground, biketale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many timelines in the multiverse, except in this world.... It's DRIVE or be DRIVEN ON!<br/>Frisk falls into the underground only to realize the monsters are more competitive than one may think. In the underground there are five main race tracks. The Ruins: Crumble or Rumble, Snowdin: Ice to meet you, Waterfall: Crash, Dash and Splash, Hotland: Burn to Learn, and The Castle (Throne Room): Royal Coil,<br/>As well as lots of minor tracks.<br/>Can Frisk make it through the underground without any tire marks on their face? Let's see.</p><p>After typing up part of the first chapter I realized that it gets confusing right away because I decided to keep Frisk's gender neutral and that causes some problems. Ive decided that the reader will BECOME Frisk so its less confusing only for a little bit, you'll see when it changed (Im so sorry I know this isn't how it works in the writing world but bare with me here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our tumblr: @silverdustunicorn  
> @pila.pappila  
> And Instagram: @pila.pappila  
> @zadr.and.undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Underground! Full of nice Monsters, friendly conversations, and deadly competitions. Will Frisk survive the HUGE underground?

You sat up. Your memory was hazy and you couldn't focus on one thought. You stood up and wiped some of the dust off your pants. Taking a deep breath, you need a minute to asses your surroundings.

The thing that catches your eye first was in fact, flowers. You were standing in a patch of bright, yellow Buttercups. _"The flowers must have broken your fall."_  Your eyes widened and you swiftly turn around, towards the voice that had spoken. In front of you stood a tall, slender, and slightly translucent human with strange, blood red eyes.

They introduced themselves as ~~Chara~~.

They held out their hand, you try to accept the greeting but you phase right through them. You blink and turn to stare at your new-found friend in shock. ~~Chara~~ just chuckles, _"I forgot that you can't touch me. Im like a ghost, of some sort.."_   You find this kinda confusing, yet, you have to admit you are pretty curious about it. But you'll ask them later, you haven't even presented yourself! So you tell them your name. _"Frisk..? Nice name."_ They say, smiling at you, and you smile back.

_________________________________

_"I'll help you through the underground."_

~~Chara~~ turns and head towards a doorway at the end of the hallway. Frisk follows them, but of course, their Ghost friend walks through the wall, so they turn around the corner, and enter the new room alone.  
The Human comes upon a little patch of grass, where sat a single flower, dressed in biker goggles and a white scarf, with a smiling face. Cute.

"Howdy!"

Frisk jumped. The flower had spoken to them.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." Such a creative name, 10/10.

"You're new to the Underground arn'cha!" The Child nod slowly, They haven't seen ~~Chara~~ since they reached the other side of the door, it kinda made them nervous.

"Golly, You must be so confused." The smile on his face never wavering.

"Someone outta teach you how things work around here." The Flower continued.

"Guess little ol' me will have to do."

"Ready? Here we go!" Flowey leans towards them.

Frisk gasped, in front of them was a glowing, bright red _battery_. The plant giggled.

"See that battery? Thats your _soul._ The very culmination of your being."

"Your _soul_ starts off slow, but can become faster if you gain a lot of LV."

"What LV stand for?" The Flower chuckled.

"Why, _LOVE_ of course."

"You want some _LOVE_ don't you?" They're not sure how to answer to that question

"Don't worry I'll share some with you." The flower winked. Now they're creeped out.

"Down here, _LOVE_ is shared through... little white... 'Friendliness Oil.'" White oil appeared around them. They're too focused on the magical oil that they don't hear ~~Chara~~ calling out for them from the other doorway.  
Magic like this never existed on the surface... or at least they've never _seen_ anyone do magic before.

"Are you ready?"

"Move around! Get as much as you can!"

Frisk shrugged and ran into the oil. A huge amount of pain shoot through them as the made contact with the drops of oil. They looked at Flowey confused, _Betrayed_. _Why- Why does it-_

The human froze, staring in horror at Flowey's face. That is definitely NOT the look of someone who want to be friends with you, it's the exact opposite!

"Y o u  i d i o t." His voice was cold and threatening.

"I n  t h i s  w o r l d,  i t ' s  D R I V E  or _B E_   _D R_ _I V E N  O N."_

"W h y  w o u l d  A N Y O N E  p a s s  u p  a n  o p p u r t u n i t y  l i k e  t h i s ! ?"

If you thought he couldn't get anymore scarier, well you were _oh so wrong_.

**_"DIE."_ **

~~Chara~~ desperately tries to stop the dropplets but they just went right through them, they watched helplessly as the ring of oil became smaller around Frisk. Flowey's laughter rang out across the room. The dropplets got closer and closer, The stripped child closed their eyes. They knew it was the end. They had been stupid to trust the Flower and now they were ready to feel the pain, the oil hit them, _to die._

_It never came._

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a powerful motor, and Flowey yelping. Frisk opened one eye and saw that little weed being flung away from them. They looked up at ~~Chara's~~ beaming face, their ghost friend motioning Frisk to look to their right. They turned their head, their eyes widening as they saw a tall, goat-lady getting off a sleek, shiny, and purple motorcycle. She approached Frisk and kneeled down to them.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." Her voice was soft and kind, despite her attire. She was wearing a pair black biker gloves, A purple shirt with some sort of symbol on it, black jeans, and ...sneakers ?

"Ah, Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." She cocked her head slightly, listening for something. The sound of a motor was approaching. "Come with me, it is dangerous to walk around here." She held out a paw. Frisk looked at their human Friend ghost, who eagerly nodded for them to take her help, so Frisk agreed

Toriel helped the child up, then directed them to the side of the motorcycle, where they were ushered towards a sidecar. She picked up Frisk and tucked them in quickly, She handed the kid a matching motorcycle helmet which was too big for them. Once they were both seated, Toriel hurriedly told Frisk to buckle up, Placing her own helmet on her head, the motor growled to life. She looked at Frisk and said,

"Hold on to your hat!" Slamming her foot down on the pedal, the bike sped forward at a sickening speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Story will update as soon as we finish editing it. Most likely on Thursday or Friday, but if we get done early, it will be posted much sooner.


	2. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore The Ruins! Sort of....

Toriel zoomed across the ruins, faster than Frisk originally thought. She doesn't seem to be the careful driving type. They skidded around corners, flew across bumps, and raced up hills. Wow, who though the ruins were this long? They had been driving for 2 minutes straight at a hundred-something miles per hour!  
Okay, Maybe they were over exaggerating a tiny bit... Frisk gripped the sides of the sidecar as they flew up and over another bump. She saw figures pass by, but they were going too fast for them to see clearly.

The child looked forwards and realized they were heading straight for some sort of building. They braced themselves for... whatever was going to happen. 100 feet, 75 feet, 50 feet, they were approaching it way too fast! Frisk glanced at Toriel and felt extreme fear as the goat-lady looked like she was _not_  going to stop anytime soon.

15 feet, 5 feet... Frisk felt the jerk of the brakes straining to stop the speeding bike. They were nearly face-to-face with the wall of the building. Their heart was racing (unintentional pun), as if it would burst any moment. Toriel put up the motorcycle's stand and took off her helmet.

"Welcome, my child. This is my home." But when she looked at Frisk, staring with their mouth hanging open, She set down her helemt and smiled apologetically, "My driving skills still havn't improved since I moved here..." sighed the goat monster.

"I used to be a three time champion of the Royal Coil Race Off." Toriel turned off the motor and came up to the sidecar, lifting the Human out of it. After they set feet on the ground, she entered the house beckoning them to follow. Frisk took off their helmet and turned to see ~~Chara~~  again. _"Sorry, forgot to tell you she is not a careful driver."_  The ghost human smiled... sadly? They asked them what was wrong but Chara just shook their head and said it was nothing important, Frisk gave them a doubtful look but didn't press the matter any further.

Toriel was waiting for them, smiling and took their hand. "You shall rest here for a while." She guided them down the hallway at the right and stopped in front of the first door. "Here is a room for you." She patted their head. "Oh my! Is something burning?" Toriel hurriedly walked away from the way they came, except they didn't go out but straight to, what the child assumed, was the kitchen.

Frisk pushed open the door, it creaked slightly. They peered inside the dark room, fumbling to find the light switch. Once localised, they flipped it, illuminating the large space. It was a bedroom, obviously made for a child. It was filled with picture and drawings of different cars and motorcycles. Frisk flopped onto the twin bed, it was really comfy, their eyelids refusing to stay open anymore, they drifted off into sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

They woke with a start, something had frightened them, _a lot_. Sweat dripped down the back of their neck, making them feel sick and dirty. _"Nightmare?"_  The kid jumped, they turned to where the voice came, and saw.. ~~Chara~~ , sitting on the dresser with their legs crossed. Slowly, they nodded. _"About...?"_  Frisk tried to remember, they really did, but nothing came to mind. They told ~~Chara~~  so. Their friend nodded, jumping off the dresser.

 _"You must be hungry, That's okay, Tori left some pie."_  Frisk looked down to where the ghost was pointing and saw a slice of pie left on the ground. _"Cinnamon-butterscotch pie, the best."_  They picked it up and shoved it into their mouth, obviously hungry. ~~Chara~~  watched with a smirk as they finished the last piece of their pie, they chuckled quietly.

Frisk just rolled their eyes, they wanted to explore the rest of the house, they asked if ~~Chara~~  wanted to come with. _"Fine, but only for you, kiddo."_  They both left the room and went the way where Toriel ran off to. They came upon a staircase that lead downstairs, unfourtunetly, the way down was blocked. Frisk and ~~Chara~~  continued and found Goatmom, sitting in a recliner, reading a book. The book was titled, 72 uses for Oil.

She looked up as Frisk entered the room. "Hello, My child. Did you sleep well?" They nodded. ~~Chara~~  stood next to them, but Toriel didnt seem to notice them. _"If you ever want to get back to the surface you have to leave The Ruins, Frisk, ask Toriel how to leave."_  They took a deep breath and asked Toriel how to leave the ruins. She blinked, and literally ignored the question "Would you like to hear a fact out of my book?" A little annoyed for not receiving an answer, they asked again. But of course, Toriel kept pretending to not hear the question and kept going, "Did you know that oil is a great substitute for paint?" Frisk became slightly more frustrated and asks Toriel for the 3rd time, how to leave the ruins.

"...I have to do something. Stay here." The Monster got up and headed towards the hallway that lead to the front door and stairs to the basement.

Frisk quickly followed her, racing down the stairs to a long dark hallway. Toriel was standing there. "You wish to know how to return 'Home,' do you not?"

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins." She paused.

"A one way exit to the rest of the underground." Her voice was solemn. "I am going to destroy it." Frisk's eyes widened with disbelief.

"No one will ever be able to leave again." They could hear the tears in Toriel's voice.

"Now be a good child and go upstairs." Frisk was determined to stop her. Toriel continued to walk down the long hallway, they followed.

 ~~Chara~~  appeared next to them. _"Goatmom is going to destroy the exit, isn't she."_  Frisk nodded. They walked quietly behind Toriel until she stopped again.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again." She whispered the last three words quietly, almost as if she was saying it to herself.

"They come. They leave. They _die._ "

"You naive child... If you leave the ruins... They... **ASGORE**... Will kill you." Her voice broke. "I am only protecting you, do you understand? ... Go to your room." She walked away again.  ~~Chara~~  looked at Frisk. _"Do you think we should really follow her?"_  Frisk nodded, determination filling their soul. They continued after Toriel. She stopped once more, at a corner. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." ~~Chara~~  gave Frisk a look, they kept staring infront of the Goat, too determined to glance back. They kept marching.

"You want to leave so badly? " Her words felt heavy on Frisk's heart.

"You are just like the others." Frisk was going to justify themselves but Toriel interrupted them.

"There is only one solution to this."

"Prove yourself..."

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The End... for now.)


	3. The Ruins: Rumble Or Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle with Toriel? Think again! Time to burn rubber in The Ruins. Will our protagonist, Frisk, Rumble or Crumble? This isn't an old-lady who drives like an old-lady, this is an old-lady who drives like a crazy old-lady. She's fast, she's crazy, she's unsurpassed. Can they beat the 3-time Champion of the Royal Coil Race off?

Toriel glowered down onto Frisk, they felt very small all of the sudden. "We will race on the Ruin's track, if you beat me, you can go. If you lose..." She trailed off. "I hope you learned a few things from earlier when I drove you here..." It was time, to Rumble or Crumble! Toriel walked back into the house, Frisk following them. Goatmom turned and put a spell on the entrance, so they wouldn't be able to escape. Frisk swallowed down their fear.

"You will need something a little more comfortable than _that_." Toriel suggested, pointing at their outfit. ~~Chara~~ led them back into their room and Frisk picked out an outfit, sweatshirt, shorts, and tennis shoes. The shirt was a little too bright for Frisk's taste but it will do. The two green stripes on the blue shirt didn't match the tense mood. They looked at the sleeves, just one stripe on them. Great.

 _"You'll need these."_ ~~Chara~~ pointed to the desk, where, sat a pair of biking goggles. They were slightly dusty, but hella cool. Frisk put them on and turned towards a mirror, brushing their ginger hair and brown tips out of their lime green eyes, they smiled. Despite the fact that their heart was racing, they felt a sliver of excitment deep down in their _soul._ A thought struck them, the asked ~~Chara~~ what they were going to use to race. ~~Chara~~ smirked, _"You'll see."_

They arrived at the track and realized there was an actual  _audience._ They felt their legs begin to shake, and turned to ~~Chara~~ for some sympathy. _"What? Monsters havn't seen Toriel race anyone in ages. You can't_ _ **not**_ _expect a crowd."_ Frisk eyed the track, it was longer than they originally thought, weaving this way and that way, then disappearing farther into the ruins. Now Frisk was scared, taking deep breaths, they searched around for goatmom and saw her standing near a slope on the other side of the track, near the start/finish line.

She looked absolutley terrifying, as tall as she was, this made her seem even more hardcore. She wore a full body purple racing suit with the same strange symbol from before on the back of it, Frisk would've stared at it more but ~~Chara~~ insisted that they should get going. Following the tunnel that lead underneath the stands, which was full of screaming and cheering monsters, they made their way onto the smooth purple track. Frisk swallowed, On the surface they had never really raced on an actual track before, which always made people pick on them. They were going to prove to everyone, monsters, humans, everybody, that they could race just like them.

Toriel turned, leading Frisk down the slope, into what looked to be a garage of some sort. Two bikes sat in the center, Toriel's sleek, purple bike and a slightly dusty green and yellow bike. 

"My child," Toriel explained, "I could not find another bike for you to use." Frisk inspected it, as dusty as it was, it was a pretty nice model. Lime green with yellow stripes on both sides with a hand painted blood-red heart, between two initials. C, D. Curious, they stared at the letters, What did C. D. stand for? (Besides the disc :P)

"Now, do you know how to ride this vehicle?" Toriel's voice brought them out of their thoughts. Frisk nodded slowly, it was a motorcycle right? They've rode plenty of those. Toriel smiled and explained how the race will work.

"When you are ready, we will bring our bikes up to the starting line, there, we will wait until they announce us to the crowd. That's about it, you should know the rest from the surface. Magic is allowed, but only non-lethal magic." Frisk didn't know  _any_ magic. They took a deep breath and smiled, this will be their first and final race ever, they could feel it.  ~~Chara~~  came up to them, after Toriel had left to grab Frisk a helmet.

 _"You'll have no idea how to ride this bike, Frisk."_ Frisk blinked and asked  ~~Chara~~ why not? _"Its a monster bike, you don't know how to use all the settings. The vehicles down here are different form the surface."_ Frisk asked ~~Chara~~  if they could teach them. They shook their head, _"Not enough time, just remember, don't look back."_

Frisk placed the helmet on their head. After talking to  ~~Chara~~ , they had felt even more terrified. They weren't sure how to drive this now that they got a good look at all the buttons. Toriel glanced at them, "Ready?" She asked. Frisk hesitated, but reluctantly nodded. Tori and Frisk moved their bikes up the slope, the sound of cheering monsters was completely deafening. Placing their bike next to Tori's, they waited. Frisk's heart and soul were pounding, threatening to stop all at once at any moment. They spotted  ~~Chara~~ on top of the stands, they nodded to each other.

The speaker came to life after a few minutes of waiting. "Monsters of The Ruins, I am pleased to announce the beginning of the race, Former Queen Toriel will be facing against a Human." The crowd went wild with excitement. "Racers, please mount your vehicle." 

Frisk obeyed, making sure everything was secure. "At the sound of the bell, the race will begin."

"On your marks." Frisk leaned down, glancing at Toriel, who's face was utter stone.

The bell sounded.

Both Frisk and Toriel sped forwards. Racing across the track, Toriel gained the lead, 25 yards behind her was Frisk. The crowd was going completely nuts, shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs, if monster have lungs that is. The first ramp was huge, reaching to about 20 feet high. Toriel flew over is without a bat of her eye. Frisk squeaked as they crossed the large gap, landing roughly on the other side. Their heart fluttered, adrenaline racing through their veins.

Toriel was still ahead of them by a landslide, she swerved this and that way, avoiding the large columns that stuck out of the ground, Frisk mimicked her. Rounding a corner, the track led deeper into the ruins. The screaming of the crowd faded, only the sound of Tori and Frisk's engines could be heard through the unsettling silence. They both jumped another ramp, almost side by side at this point.

Something happened. Frisk wasn't sure if it was Tori or her Bike, she suddenly swerved and crashed into a column. They slammed on their brakes, the screeching tires turned. They leaped off their bike and ran to Toriel, kneeling down, she was bleeding heavily. 

"Tori! Oh my gosh." The old goat looked up lazily. "My child, I'm fine, you need to finish the race." The finish line was just around the bend. Frisk felt something deep down in their soul, anger...? No, **Determination.** The reached down and grabbed Toriels furry arms, dragging her towards their bike.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not going to finish the race without you!" They managed to set Toriel's limp body onto their bike. Sitting in front of her, Frisk tested the engine. "Hold on tight!" They yelled. Frisk felt the blood start to seep into their shirt, they sped up, speeding around the turn. The crowd cheered as they say Frisk, but instantly went to panic as they realized Toriel needed urgent care.

Crossing the finish line, medics rushed out and put her on a stretcher. She looked at Frisk, "My child, you are a life saver." She drifted off unconscious.

The victory felt fake. Frisk didn't know what to do, stay and wait for Toriel or leave and continue on.

They didn't know where to go.

They didn't have anywhere to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be gone for two weeks, the story will not update till I get back. Thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will take a while since I'm very busy. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
